Iorweth
las przy Flotsam, Temeria Vergen, Aedirn |data i miejsce urodzenia = |data i miejsce śmierci = |okoliczności śmierci = |pseudonimy = Lis Puszczy Wiewiór |tytuły = oficer |herb = |rasa = elf |płeć = mężczyzna |profesja = dowódca komanda Scoia'tael oficer Vrihedd |relacje = |książki = Chrzest ognia (wspomniany) |opowiadania = |gry = Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów ( ) Wojna Krwi: Wiedźmińskie Opowieści (wspomniany) |filmy = |komiksy = |inne = }} Iorweth, zwany Lisem Puszczy – elf, dowódca jednego z komand Scoia'tael, później oficer brygady Vrihedd Jest to ważna postać występująca w grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów, w książkach Andrzeja Sapkowskiego jedynie wzmiankowana. Iorweth jest jednym z najbardziej poszukiwanych bandytów w dolinie rzeki Pontar. W czasie wojny z Nilfgaardem dowodził komandem Wiewiórek, które nieustannie szarpało siły Północnych Królestw, a następnie przez wiele miesięcy wymykało się temerskim oddziałom specjalnym. Iorweth przeżył krwawy pościg. Gdy jego oddział został rozbity, na nowo zebrał skrzywdzonych niesprawiedliwością weteranów, zbuntowaną elfią młodzież i ściganych przez prawo krasnoludzkich najemników. Stworzył komando, które w późniejszych czasach stało się legendą. Elf nienawidzi ludzi, lecz gotowy jest współpracować z nimi na pewnych warunkach. Sprytny i niebezpieczny idealista, zawsze dotrzymujący danego słowa. Charakterystyka Niegdyś był bardzo urodziwym elfem paskudnie oszpeconym podczas pojedynku z pewnym rycerzem. Wygraną Iorweth przypłacił utratą oka i bliznami pokrywającymi prawą część jego twarzy. Z tego też powodu skrywa ją za chustą, której praktycznie nigdy nie zdejmuje. Jego ubiór zdobią insygnia krajów, które zdobył mordując szefów wywiadu. Do uzupełnienia tej niezwykłej „kolekcji” brakuje mu tylko emblematu Temerii. Aby jednak zdobyć ten symbol musiałby pokonać Vernona Roche'a. Elf jest niebezpiecznym, bardzo zdeterminowanym idealistą. Wykazuje się często wielkim sprytem i odwagą, choć zdarza mu się także błędnie ocenić sytuację i ludzi. Jest nie tylko uzdolnionym przywódcą i znakomitym wojownikiem, lecz także artystą potrafiącym grać na flecie podłużnym. Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Poparcie wśród nieludzi wobec Iorwetha rośnie i elf staje się nie tylko zagrożeniem dla krajów walczących ze Scoia'tael, ale także żywym sztandarem walki o niepodległość. Dowodem jego sprytu i efektywności jest pas, który nosi przewieszony przez ramię, na którym ma zawieszone emblematy państw, które zdarł z piersi zabitych przez niego szefów wywiadu danego kraju (do zebrania całości brakuje mu tylko emblematu Temerii). Przez pewien czas elf ze swym komandem ukrywa się na granicy Kaedwen, Aedirn i Temerii w lesie przy miasteczku Flotsam. Tam też spotyka ponownie swojego wroga, Vernona Roche'a, gdy na jaw wychodzi kolaboracja elfa z Królobójcą, Roche stara się z zdwojoną siłą schwytać Iorwetha. Po zdradzie królobójcy, Iorweth podejmuje decyzję o opuszczeniu Flotsam i przyłączeniu się do Dziewicy z Aedirn. Ścieżka Iorwetha Iorweth decyduje się pomóc Saskii w jej walce o utworzenie Wolnego Państwa, ofiarując jej swoich stu najlepszych łuczników. Po decyzji w sprawie księcia Stennisa, wyrusza w podróż, by zyskać więcej Scoia'tael. Pojawia się w trakcie oblężenia Vergen, rozbijając niedobitki Kaedweńczyków i zmuszając tym samym Henselta do poddania się. Jeżeli w Loc Muinne wyciągnęliśmy z więzienia Filippę Eilhart to po walce ze smokiem Iorweth będzie na nas czekał. Jeżeli ratowaliśmy Triss, znajdziemy go uwięzionego w obozie maruderów. Ścieżka Roche'a Po ucieczce z barki więziennej zajmuje się ochroną Saskii i „nie odstępuje jej nawet na krok”. Geralt spotyka go osobiście dopiero w trakcie ataku na Vergen, gdzie ratuje go od śmierci. Obecność wiedźmina w oblężonym mieście jest dla elfa dużym zaskoczeniem, po jego postawie można wywnioskować, że jest wdzięczny Geraltowi za pomoc (lub poirytowany jego obecnością, jeżeli nie oddał mu broni w trakcie spotkania z Letho). W trakcie rozmowy z Triss w Loc Muinne Geralt dowiaduje się, że cena za jego głowę wielokrotnie wzrosła. Jego dalsze losy nie są nam znane. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Choć Iorweth nie pojawia się w trzeciej części gry, jest wspomniany przez dwójkę Scoia'tael. Ich rozmowę można usłyszeć w obozie Wiewiórek niedaleko Novigradu – możliwe, że jest ona ostatnią pozostałością po wyciętej zawartości. * Słyszeliście ostatnie plotki o Iorwecie? * Naszpikowali go strzałami jak jeża. Mówię ci, Iorweth nie żyje. Deireadh. * Jak nie żyje, jak go w Novigradzie widziano. * To na co czekamy? * Bzdura. Isengrim też ponoć umknął. * A prawda jest taka, że już dawno go robaki zeżarły. Jednak Marcin Momot potwierdził, że Iorweth żyje i ma się dobrze, jednakże nie pojawia się w grze. Pojawia się też na karcie do gwinta, którą można zdobyć w zadaniu „Terapia szokowa”. Ciekawostki * Ma kilka wyłamanych górnych zębów po prawej stronie szczęki. * Znajduje się na okładce trzeciego wydania Krwi elfów, chociaż w sadze jest tylko wspominany. * Potrafi pięknie grać na flecie. Melodia, którą gra podczas pierwszego spotkania z Geraltem, to fragment średniowiecznego hymnu Stella splendens in monte (odsłuch). Należy on do zbioru pieśni Llibre Vermell de Montserrat. * Groźba Iorwetha skierowana w stronę Geralta przed konfrontacją z Letho nawiązuje do utworu The Doors Riders on the Storm – „...A ty będziesz wył tak głośno, że usłyszą cię jeźdźcy burzy”. * Kilka jego wypowiedzi nawiązuje do Władcy Pierścieni : ** podczas zadania Pływające więzienie mówi: „Łatwe jak lembas z masłem”, ** w Vergen, gdy Filippa wspomina o legendarnych 20 pierścieniach mocy jako potencjalnym źródle energii potrzebnej do uratowania Saskii, elf dopowiada „Jeden by wszystkie zgromadzić i w ciemności związać”. * Był mocno przekonany o słuszności swoich poglądów, co powodowało u niego mylne przekonania na temat Foltesta, którego podczas rozmowy z Geraltem określił słowami: „Foltest był rasistą. Pozwalał, żeby w Temerii prześladowano starsze rasy”. Nie było to prawdą, gdyż na spotkaniu w Hagge, kiedy królowie rozmawiają o atakach Wiewiórek, Foltest przychylił się do planu ich pacyfikacji mówiąc, że uważa to za tragedię, ale nie ma innego wyjścia. * W grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon miał wraz z kilkoma Scoia'tael pojawić się w Novigradzie, w piwnicy domu w dzielnicy nieludzi. Geralt miał trafić do niego, gdy ten grał na flecie tę samą piosenkę, co w poprzedniej części. * Widoczny jest na karcie Francesci Findabair. Galeria Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów= W2 SS Iorweth 1.jpg W2 SS Iorweth 2.jpg|Iorweth bez opaski W2 SS Iorweth 3.jpg W2 SS Iorweth 4.jpg W2 SS Iorweth 5.jpg W2 SS Iorweth Geralt Zoltan.jpg W2 SS Iorweth Geralt Jaskier.jpg W2 SS Iorweth Geralt.jpg W2 SS Iorweth Saskia.jpg W2 SS Iorweth 6.jpg W2 SS Iorweth 7.jpg W2 SS Iorweth 8.jpg W2 SS Iorweth List Gończy.png|Wizerunek Iorwetha na liście gończym |-| Gwint= G SS Iorweth.jpg|Iorweth w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G SS Iorweth Zaduma.jpg|Iorweth podczas medytacji w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G SS Iorweth Avatar.png|Avatar Iorwetha w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G SS Iorweth Bez Blizny Avatar.png|Avatar Iorwetha bez blizny w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G T Iorweth Challenger.jpg|Iorweth na oficjalnej tapecie Gwent Challengera od Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G T Nowy Rok.jpg|Iorweth na tapecie świętującej Rok Dzika |-| Inne= W2 CA Iorweth.jpg|Strona z Artbooka przedstawiająca Iorwetha Wideo thumb|center|400px|MCH - Wiedźmin Wiki Linki zewnętrzne de:Iorweth en:Iorveth fr:Iorveth hu:Iorveth it:Iorveth ru:Иорвет uk:Йорвет Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Scoia'tael Kategoria:Postacie w grze Wiedźmin 2 Kategoria:Postacie z gry The Witcher Battle Arena Kategoria:Infoboks do poprawy